Nephilim
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: AU: Ayumu lost his zombie abilities six years ago. Forced out of Japan, he had to gain a new life. Believing he had finally found one, he does not expect to be forcefully pulled back into the world he left behind. Now, back with two he no longer trusts, the young man must rush to find and save Eu from a disastrous fate. The culmination of all that had started six years ago.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?**

**Chapter 1**

"You shall once again be human!"

Ayumu Aikawa cringed as he sat within the theater. This was his least favorite line in the entire play, but he was the one who wrote it and so he was expected to at least watch it. Snuggling tighter into his seat, he glanced to his right where his close friend Keisha Wrigley seemed to be enjoying herself. Ever since they met in their last year of high school the two had become a writer/director team. At least, they were when it came to stage performances. Ayumu had discovered that he had a knack for writing very imaginative plays (through drawing upon his life experiences) and Keisha could easily find the right people to bring it to life. This was yet another one of those, and as they watched the high school students who were putting on the show, he couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable.

"This is a little too personal, even for you?" Keisha leaned over and whispered to him.

"Yeah, I didn't think anything of it as I wrote it down, but this just reminds me of some things I'd rather not think about," he replied, his head proceeding into his hands.

Keisha smiled at him as he did this. She understood that he felt very alone when he had suddenly been brought to the high school she was attending and immediately attempted to befriend him. Over the past six years, they had been inseparable and she really grew to care about him. She also knew how cathartic it was for him to let his past air out in the plays he wrote and so she pushed him with this one.

"Don't worry Ayumu, you'll be fine. Just remember. It's in the past and cannot hurt you anymore!" she whispered cheerily.

Ayumu nodded in her direction, accepting what she had said. There was no point in fretting over this and he would feel better by the time it was done. He always did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ayumu, I'll be heading out. You can go do your thing, then meet me near the car," Keisha said giving him a wave before walking out of the theater.

Waving back, Ayumu knew that she would probably not be at the car by the time he got there, but didn't worry in the slightest. Right now, he was going to be going to meet with the actors. They were always so excited when the playwright would come to their performances and he loved speaking to the actors. Hearing other people's takes on his writing was something special and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

As he was making his way towards the group of students, his eyes caught sight of a familiar set of silver hair. Turning around fully to see if he was just imagining things, he found himself disappointed. There was no one there. Sighing, he returned to his goal of speaking with the cast.

Entering into the backstage area, he was pleased to see the group celebrating their performance. Watching them for a few moments, he allowed the upbeat atmosphere to wash over him, giving him the necessary outlook to get through the meeting.

"Wonderful work everyone, you did an amazing job," he said brightly.

The gathered teens all turned around to face him, shock etched onto some of their faces. Soon enough, he was being bombarded with questions and requests for critiques on individual performances. Smiling, Ayumu answered each of them, doing his best to give them encouragement and answers that were as truthful as he could manage.

When he had finished, his eyes travelled to the watch on his arm and he made to excuse himself. He needed to go meet with Keisha and prepare to head back to Las Vegas. Working his way through the crowds of parents and other people that had come to attend the performance, Ayumu made his way to the car.

However, as he reached the car, he found that Keisha was nowhere to be found. Confused by her lack of presence, the young man stepped away and pulled out his cellphone. Hitting the speed dial, he placed the phone to his ear and waited.

"Oh, hey Ayumu, I just went over to the coffee shop across the street. Could you bring the car over there?" Keisha answered when the phone was picked up.

"Good to know, I'll be there in a few minutes," Ayumu replied, hanging up the phone.

Keisha was always an eccentric one. Nothing like the girls he had been dealing with in the past, but still enough that his life was interesting. Slipping into the driver's side of the car, Ayumu started it up and headed towards the coffee shop.

Pulling into the parking lot, he let the car sit idle as he pulled out his phone. Typing out a quick message, he sent it to Keisha and resumed waiting. After a couple minutes, his phone started beeping. Whipping it out, he answered only to receive a cry for help.

Bursting out of his car, he kept the phone to his ear as he tried to figure out what was going on. It was clearly Keisha's voice crying for him to help, but he didn't know what was happening. That and he didn't know where she was.

An ear piercing scream alerted him to her location. Stopping in his tracks, Ayumu looked towards the alleyway and cursed. Whatever was going on, it was going on in there. Racing into the darkness, he fumbled to find the keychain light that he constantly carried with him. Finding it, he held down the button and allowed the light to illuminate the alley.

When he did so, his gag reflex kicked in. Standing before him was a creature he hoped to never see again. And, within its claws was Keisha's bloody body. Forcing himself to not vomit, Ayumu backed up. Hoping that the beast didn't see him, he attempted to make it to the entrance of the alley. If he could lure the beast into the streets, he should be able to get the attention of Villiers and the Masou Shoujos.

'Keisha, I'm so sorry' he breathed out as he moved backwards.

Her death was unacceptable. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, but there was nothing that could be done. And with Eu having left six years ago, he was unable to get any assistance. His thoughts continued like this, distracting him from what was around. The loud crunch of glass underneath his foot caught the attention of the beast and led to Ayumu's string of curses.

With its eyes focused on him, he felt the wave of malicious energy that it emanated wash over him. Struggling to steady himself, Ayumu knew that if he didn't do something, he too would be killed. Scrabbling to find something that he could use as a weapon, his hands wrapped around a large shard of the glass that he had stepped on.

Brandishing it like a weapon, he prayed that he would be able to do something to protect himself as he lured the beast out into the open. If he could do that, then maybe his original plan of having a Masou Shoujo come and kill it wouldn't be as far-fetched as he first thought. The megalo would pay for killing Keisha and he was going to make sure of it.

"Aikawa stand back!" a female voice broke through his building rage.

The familiar Japanese language flooded his eardrums as he turned to see two people he never expected to see again. Eyes widening, he took in the sudden appearance of Sera and Yuki with a sense of shock. Before he could let his thoughts wander though, he heard the megalo preparing to move. Responding, Ayumu ran away, hoping that he wouldn't get harmed by the creature.

When he passed the two vampire ninjas, he collapsed to the ground. Barely managing to turn around in time to see them attack the monstrosity, he watched wide eyed as they fought harder than he had ever seen before. In mere moments the megalo had been defeated and it was disappearing as if it had never been there. Slack jawed; Ayumu shifted his attention from the disintegrating corpse to the two women.

"Hello Aikawa, how have you been?" Sera asked a nervous smile upon her face.

Unable to form a response, either to the soft spoken statement from Sera, or due to the whole situation, Ayumu Aikawa did the one thing he had never before experienced in his life. He fainted.

End Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, here is the start of my next Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? fic. This time, it is purely focused on this fandom; no crossovers here. For this story, I've separated Ayumu from the rest of the group for six years; a timeframe where he was forced to grow up and try to move on. Now, after all that time, things are going to come crashing back down on him. This story will also be very angst-ridden. The time that Ayumu was separated from the others has left an impression on him and it will show in the coming chapters. The two vampires will be starring alongside Ayumu in this story; giving me a chance to play around with their characters. Also, there will be some vital OCs, mainly one side character and a villain, who take part in the story. They won't be everywhere, but they'll be there. Anyways, the coming chapters will reveal more about the setting and help set up the overall plot. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next ones; until next time,**

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
